


Say You Love Me Too

by Sutured_Sentiment



Series: Coldflash Week 2017 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflash Week 2017, Confessions, Jealous Leonard Snart, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tumblr: coldflashweek, mentions of Oliver Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutured_Sentiment/pseuds/Sutured_Sentiment
Summary: Barry's gone for a few days to help Oliver in Starling City. When he comes back, he's met with a furious Captain Cold. What's brought this on so suddenly?Or Len is jealous of Oliver Queen, and Barry has to show him how he really feels.Written for Coldflash Week 2017- Day Six: Pining/Confession





	Say You Love Me Too

Barry’s chest was heaving as he struggled to get enough oxygen into his burning lungs. He had been running nonstop. He and Leonard Snart were in a heated fight that had taken him all throughout Central City; and still he could not seem to get the upperhand. As his energy waned, he found that it was getting increasingly difficult to dodge the rays of deadly ice coming at him relentlessly from all sides. 

“Is that all you’ve got, Scarlet? You finally come back from Starling and you don’t even bring your A-game with you,” Len drawled as he shot yet another blast of cold. Barry just barely dodged it, shivering at the chill that ghosted across his face. He glared at the man. He was surprised to see Len’s face twisted in an angry snarl, though he couldn’t fathom why. What did he have to be angry about? He was winning.

“Why are you doing this,” he demanded. Before he had left for a few days, Len had been clean;  _ suspiciously _ clean. He had been staying out of trouble, giving Barry a much needed break from his villainy. Now Len had reverted back to something worse than what he was even before the break.

“You left.” Barry stared at him incredulously. Barry had been gone for only three days. Oliver had called for his help on a metahuman problem they’d been having. It hadn’t been easy, and Barry had been relieved to come back home to his city. Or at least he had been, until he ran into a certain criminal. Len had come with a vengeance, not even giving him a chance to get settled back in.

“So what,” he questioned. Len’s eyes narrowed.

“How’s your boyfriend doing by the way? That’s why you left, isn’t it? To visit a certain hood?” Barry did a double take. Him and  _ Oliver _ ? Did Len seriously think…

“ _ What? _ ”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Barry,” Len sneered as he lifted his cold gun for another shot. Barry shook his head before lunging forward to dodge it’s blast. He blurred past a few more shots before he finally stood face to face with the other man. Len’s eyes widened in shock at the sudden close-proximity. He would never get used to it. Barry grabbed his wrists, knocking the gun from his grasp. It fell to the ground with a loud, heavy clatter. Len growled and shoved forward. They grappled until Len lost his footing, sending them both toppling to the ground. Len grunted as Barry landed hard on his chest, hands still keeping his wrists in a vice grip. Barry was frowning down at him.

“Seriously?  _ That’s  _ what this is about?” Len clenched his fists and averted his eyes, refusing to give a response. 

“You really think… me and  _ the Arrow _ ? God, how dense are you?” Len sputtered. Barry rolled his eyes and leaned down so that their faces were centimeters away. Before Len could react, there was a pair of soft lips against his own. Just as quickly, the warm pressure was gone and Barry was leaning back again, looking at him with guarded eyes. His cheeks were almost as red as his suit.

Len opened his mouth to say something;  _ Anything _ . The Flash had just kissed him.  _ Barry Allen  _ had just kissed him. He grasped for anything to say, but words were evading him. There were police sirens in the distance now. Barry got off of him, stretching an arm out and offering his hand. He hefted Len off the ground and gave him a sheepish smile.

    “You should probably go,” Barry said. Len nodded and took a quick step forward, resting a hand on the speedster’s slender waist. Len didn’t think it was even possible, but Barry’s cheeks grew redder.

    “We’ll continue this later.” Then he was running, practically buzzing with excitement, his mind already planning their next encounter. Maybe flowers this time instead of weapon blasts. A grin spread across his face at the prospect of something more than rivalry. ‘ _I’m in love with Barry Allen_.’ The thought sent shivers down his spine, and he hoped Barry was having similar feelings.

    “I’m in love with Barry Allen,” he breathed, and it felt good. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't quite sure how to end this, but I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
